Todas las Navidades
by princesa.jaidiangel
Summary: Era la Navidad y Alec extrañaba a su familia. Jonathan le da un regalo, le dice que vaya a visitarlos. Cuando Alec llega ve que nada es lo mismo, todo ahora es diferente y debe aceptarlo. (Especial Navideño: La Habitación Equivocada)


**Título: Todas las Navidades**

**Personajes Principales: _Alec Lightwood y Jonathan Morgenstern._**

**_Disclaimer: _**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, yo solo me he vuelto loca con ellos. _

Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction para el Concurso de Navidad.

**Dedicatoria: **_Bueno este fanfic va dirigido para mi amiga Paola, que ya la volví loca con esta pareja y me andaba pidiendo mucho una continuación de la Habitación Equivocada, es por eso que escogí esa referencia para el fanfic. Me declaro culpable por enviciarte, pero lejos de eso amiga. Te deseo una muy Feliz Navidad. Es tú regalo de Día de Reyes. Gracias por tu paciencia y por leer mis historias. Con todo mi cariño para ti._

* * *

Alec despertó de un sueño triste, su familia. Sus padres y Max; aunque le dolía aceptarlo los echaba de menos y más ahora que lo repudiaban. Junto a él, dormía Jonathan. Él se acercó abrazándolo en posición de cucharita, besó su cuello y acarició su cabello. En tres días era navidad; la primera que pasarían juntos… la primera para Jonathan y eso significaba mucho para él. Adaptarse a vivir juntos fue complicado al principio, Jonathan era como un niño aprendiendo a vivir en el mundo.

Él logró conseguir trabajo en la librería sin ningún problema, pero hallar uno para Jonathan si fue algo complicado. Primero estuvo en el puerto, por su carácter tuvo problemas con sus compañeros; se envolvió en varios pleitos. Jonathan en esos momentos insistía en que era absurdo vivir de esa manera, pero lo estaba haciendo por él. Después trabajó en las minas, donde duró más tiempo que en el puerto. Hasta que hubo aquél derrumbe, Jonathan salvó a la mayoría y el doctor Sagul le vio sanar a uno de ellos; fue cuando le dijo que fuera su aprendiz. Tenía el talento para curar a las personas, Jonathan lo dudó pero terminó aceptando y más cuando el doctor le ayudó a conseguir una beca para estudiar medicina.

Alec volvió a acariciar su cabello y besó su mejilla, Jonathan sostuvo su mano acariciándola –Hoy es domingo, sigue durmiendo.

-Jonathan…

-Mi itinerario de hoy es que nos quedemos acostados todo el día –dijo él.

-Eso suena dulce, pero tengo hambre lobito –contestó Alec mordiéndole la oreja.

Jonathan abrió los ojos y se giró -¿Desde cuándo el conejo quiere comerse al lobo?

Alec sonrío –Iré al mercado a comprar algo de frutas, nos gastamos todo.

-Anoche volviste a llorar mientras soñabas –dijo Jonathan abrazándolo, Alec se escondió en su pecho –Alec… ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿No eres feliz?

-Lo soy –Alec acarició su rostro –Estos meses que llevamos viviendo juntos, ha sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido

-Pero extrañas a tu familia y también ser un nefilim –Alec cerró sus ojos -¿Por qué no vas con ellos esta temporada?

Alec le miró asombrado –Pero es nuestra primera navidad…

-Lo sé, pero habrán otras navidades y puedes disfrutar tus vacaciones de la librería –Jonathan besó su frente –quiero que seas feliz, te amo.

-Jonathan…

-Me comunicaré con Bane, para que venga por ti y así pueda llevarte a Nueva York

-Pero –Alec se sentía confundido –vas a pasar la navidad solo.

-Estaré bien, veré el desfile que harán en la ciudad y también las tradiciones de por aquí –Jonathan se acostó sobre él –podemos pasar el año nuevo juntos.

Alec lo besó en los labios –Volveré antes de año nuevo, gracias… me gustaría mucho que también vayas.

-Para la Clave estoy muerto, no puedo simplemente resucitar

-Entonces… acepto la invitación de quedarnos en la cama todo el día –Alec volvió a besarlo.

-Primero le mandaré mensaje a Bane, iremos al mercado a comprar y volveremos a pasar el resto del día en la cama –Alec llevó sus manos a su espalda acariciándola.

* * *

Más tarde, después que Jonathan se contactara con Magnus y Alec dormía en la cama. Él observaba el álbum de fotos que Alec estaba armando de ellos dos. Esos meses también habían sido los más mágicos para él. Una vida sin matanzas, ausentes del mundo y de los demás. Lilith tardaría en regenerarse y era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos.

Él salió de la pequeña casa ubicada cerca de la costa, su sorpresa fue encontrar ahí a la Reina Seelie, vestía un bello traje color hueso, con unos copos dorados.

-A que debo la visita

-¿Qué tal tu vida como mundano?

-No puedo quejarme, al contrario me gusta mucho estar aquí. Alec es todo lo que necesito –dijo él desinteresado.

-Si hace un año, habrías hecho lo contrario…

-Ni siquiera deseo pensarlo, esto es lo mejor y volvería a escoger a Alexander las veces que fuera suficiente, en esta vida y en miles más.

-Interesante… muy interesante –ella observó hacia el mar -¿Qué harás mientras lo mandas a Nueva York?

-Seguiré atendiendo en la Clínica y permaneceré aquí, es mi nuevo hogar –respondió él sentándose de la barda.

Al día siguiente, Magnus llegó a primera hora por Alexander. El nefilim estaba abrazado de Jonathan. Magnus vio que todo estaba diferente a su última visita en el cumpleaños de Alec. Ahora Jonathan llevaba el cabello más largo, su mirada era de una esperanza reconocible amor.

-Jonathan, lo mejor es que yo me quede.

Él colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas –Alec, esto es lo que quieres. Piensa que es mi regalo de navidad para ti.

Alec lo besó en los labios, eran dulces y suaves. El simple contacto lo transportaba a otro lugar, otro espacio. Como la mayoría de las ocasiones.

-Te mandaré mensaje cada hora y…

-No, no lo harás. Vive con tú familia, después yo te tendré para mí solo

-Tonto –quejó Alec.

-Muy bien tortolos, no es que me guste interrumpir. Pero Alec, hay que entrar al Portal. –interrumpió Magnus.

-Gracias –dijo Jonathan.

Alec soltó a Jonathan y agarró su mochila. Después miró a Magnus, el nuevo mejor amigo de su novio y eso le agradaba. Los dos hombres que más significaban para él. Ellos entraron por el portal. Jonathan lo sabía, esa visita era un gran regalo para Alec. Pero también le mostraría todo lo que ya no tenía. ¿El amor podía ser suficiente para él? ¿O decidiría quedarse con su familia después de todo?

La sorpresa de Alec fue llegar a Idrys en vez del Instituto de Nueva York. Ellos aparecieron en el Gard. Isabelle fue la primera que corrió hacia él a abrazarlo. Clary, Simon y Jace también estaban ahí.

-Cuando Magnus nos avisó que querías venir a Nueva York para Navidad –le decía mientras le observaba, sus runas ya eran completamente plateadas. No tenía ninguna recién trazada. –Pensé que era un sueño.

-¿Por qué estamos en Idrys?

-Todos los nefilims pasaremos la Navidad aquí, se cumple un año después de la guerra oscura contra… -Clary se atragantó –bueno ya sabes mi hermano.

-Claro, yo no recordaba…

-Todo está bien –interrumpió Jace –algunos se han preguntado que ha pasado contigo, pero nuestros padres…

Isabelle empezó a toser –Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar sobre ese tema.

-Para todos has estado conmigo –Alec miró a Magnus, quien cruzó sus brazos. –Lo sé, pero te explicaremos con calma.

-Vamos a casa –dijo Isabelle.

-Lo que para ti, corresponde a la casa para el representante de los Brujos en el Consejo. Es decir, la mía –respondió él.

Ellos cruzaron la puerta dejando atrás el salón del Gard, vio que dos chicas llegaron corriendo eran Helen y Aline.

-Magnus… Alec… tiene más de un año que no sabemos nada de ustedes –Aline fue la primera en saludar a Alec -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien… supongo –dijo desviando la mirada.

-Tenemos mucho por hablar, pasado mañana es el Gran Baile Navideño –dijo Helen –este año hay mucho que celebrar, aunque también hay recuerdos dolorosos –ella miró a su pareja. Alec recordó que el Señor Penhallow fue asesinado por Jonathan durante la batalla.

-Mañana harán un desfile con velas a orillas del Lago Lyn, una muestra simbólica para las almas que se fueron hace un año desde el inicio de la aparición de Valentine –explicó Clary –será algo emotivo y todos irán vestidos de blanco.

-Estaremos ahí para Max, Alec –Isabelle sostuvo la mano de su hermano. Alec asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieren que nos veamos todos para la hora del almuerzo?

-Ya acordamos ir a casa de Luke –contestó Magnus –pero podremos verlas para la hora de la cena.

-Muy bien, te esperamos en mi casa –dijo Aline y se marchó con Helen.

Alec observó Idrys. Ya estaba completamente restaurada. Tenía más de un año que no estaba ahí. Él solo deseaba estar con su familia, pero en esos momentos el dolor le inundó su corazón. Él no recordaba lo que ocurrió en ese lapso durante esa batalla, sus encuentros con Jonathan. Solo lo que él le había contado y creía en Jonathan. Más de lo que creía en él mismo.

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

Preguntó Alec, cuando llegaron a la Residencia de Magnus. La cual por dentro era completamente diferente a su imagen exterior. Un diseño moderno y minimalista. Presidente Miau fue hacia él en cuanto le vio. Catarina también estaba ahí.

-Alec…

-¿No le has dicho? –preguntó Magnus.

-¿No me han dicho qué? –reclamó Alec

-Ellos no desean verte Alec –dijo Isabelle molesta –ellos dicen que tú estás muerto, nunca volviste de cuando Lilith te secuestró.

-¿Qué? –Alec estaba confundido y miró a todos, después a Magnus -¿Tú lo sabías?

-Yo…

-Yo le pedí a Magnus que yo te lo diría –dijo Isabelle –pero no pude Alec, se lo que nuestros padres significan para ti. Mamá descubrió una carta que me enviaste y leyó sobre Jonathan vivo y…

Alec bufó y llevó su mano a su frente –Claro, por eso no desean verme… soy un traidor para ellos

-Alec, nos tienes a nosotros además solo los que estamos aquí sabemos la verdad de lo ocurrido –contestó Jace –no les hagas caso.

-¿Jonathan estaba enterado de esto?

-Nosotros no le hemos dicho algo –aclaró Simon

-Yo le dije que tus padres sabían que él está vivo, pero la Clave no lo buscaría –confesó Clary. Alec mordió su labio –Más no le dije, sobre su verdadera reacción hacia ti. Él no podía saber al respecto.

-Lo sé, si fuera así no me habría mandado aquí –contestó Alec sentándose en el sofá –supongo que ya nada es igual, después que eliges dar la espalda a todo lo que creías.

-Lo hiciste por amor –contestó Magnus sentándose junto a él y colocando su brazo en su hombro –fue la mejor decisión que has tomado.

-Ellos dijeron a los demás que yo estoy contigo, para no dar explicaciones de mi desaparición –Alec miró a Magnus, quién asintió con la cabeza.

Alec no siguió hablando más sobre el tema. Isabelle empezó a hablar sobre Simon, como ha trabajado con ellos en Nueva York para combatir demonios. Después sobre el entrenamiento de Clary. En Enero, Jace ya será parte de la Clave al cumplir los 18 años. Las aventuras de Magnus sobre su viaje. Al momento que a él le tocó hablar, sobre su vida en la India con Jonathan. La nostalgia y alegría inundó su corazón, eran buenos momentos los que han vivido juntos los últimos meses.

Más tarde, para la hora del almuerzo fueron a casa de Luke; quien ya está casado con Jocelyn. La vida en Idrys fuera de eso, seguía siendo la misma. Un día tranquilo jamás existía. La Representante de los lobos en el Consejo es Maia Roberts. Luke está más dedicado a su familia.

-Estoy segura que tus padres están emocionados de verte –dijo Jocelyn

-No lo sé, no los he visto

-Alec… -dijo Luke, él estuvo cuando él hizo aquella escena revelando ser el amante de Jonathan. Ellos sabían que ese era el motivo de su desaparición –tus padres.

-No tienes que defenderlos –reclamó Isabelle.

-No lo hago, es solo que

-Tengo un presente de navidad para ti –interrumpió Jocelyn poniéndose de pie, fue hacia el mueble y sacó una caja.

-Pero…

-Tal vez tus padres jamás podrán entender como pudo ser posible que tú te hayas enamorado de mi hijo –ella se sentó frente a él entregándole la caja –pero yo te agradezco que hayas logrado salvarlo

-¿Qué?

Jocelyn empezó a llorar –Yo no pude hacerlo, él vino a verme antes de una de las batallas y me habló sobre su recuerdo de ustedes dos siendo niños; yo ahí vi a un adolescente confundido no al hombre que hirió a Luke una vez en su casa en Nueva York. Tú lo salvaste, tú pudiste darle lo que yo no

-Jocelyn… yo no creo que…

-La Reina Seelie nos dijo que él te salvó en varias ocasiones, tú le devolviste su humanidad –ella le miró a los ojos –él se sacrificó por ti Alec.

Alec tragó saliva, quería decirle que él estaba vivo. Tal vez ella merecía una nueva oportunidad, sería diferente. –Es por eso que te quiero dar este regalo.

-Ábrelo cuando estés solo, por favor.

-Lo haré –Alec dibujó una leve sonrisa. No todo era amargura. Jocelyn no lo veía como un traidor, ella lo veía como alguien que pudo darle una nueva oportunidad a Jonathan.

El resto del día se la pasaron bien, cenaron en casa de la Cónsul Jia Penhallow, con Aline y Helen. Donde la plática fue completamente diferente.

-Sin lugar a dudas, Jace es el mejor cazador de sombras que existe. Sin él nosotras no estaríamos aquí –dijo la Cónsul –todas las vidas que salvó.

-Fue solo porque tiene el fuego celestial –contestó Alec.

-Gracias amigo –dijo sarcástico Jace

-Solo soy realista –dijo él, en realidad no le agradaba que la Cónsul solo se había dedicado a desprestigiar a Jonathan y alabar a su parabatai. En algún momento atrás no le importaría, pero él sabía quién era el verdadero responsable de la paz que todos estaban viviendo.

-Madre… he escuchado entre rumores que le darán a Jace un premio especial este año –comentó Aline.

Jia solo sonrío discreta. Alec observó a los demás, comenzó a sentirse asfixiado por la situación.

-Alec, quieres pasar a mi estudio por favor –dijo la Cónsul.

Él se asombró, pero obedeció. Los demás le miraron. Cuando entraron, ella encendió la luz. Sobre el escritorio hay una foto de su esposo.

-¿Puedo saber qué ocurre?

-Sé que tus padres no te aceptan en su casa, no desean verte –contestó ella yendo hacia la ventana.

-Por supuesto, usted es una amiga muy allegada de ellos.

-Lo soy y me alegra verte, que estás bien. Sé que estás inactivo como nefilim y también lo respeto. Lo que ocurrió hace un año, para mí es difícil la situación entre Helen y Aline. Sin embargo lo acepto, porque es mi hija y es lo único que me queda después que Patrick…

-Lamento mucho…

-No lamentaste involucrarte con ese hombre –Alec quedó atónito.

-Cónsul, yo la respeto pero no creo que sea la indicada para hablar sobre ese tema conmigo.

-Mató a mi sobrino Alec, a mi esposo, y a muchos nefilims más… ¿Así quieres decirme que no es un tema que yo deba hablar contigo? ¡Ese hombre mató a tú hermano menor!

-Lo sé, lo hizo… pero él es un ser humano

-Nunca fue un ser humano –le interrumpió ella –entiendo a tus padres, solo pídeles perdón y arrepiéntete, logré mantener tu romance con él oculto. Nadie lo sabe, más los que estábamos en esa habitación esa vez. Luke y Jocelyn han prometido no decir nada.

-¿Por qué se supone que debo pedir perdón? ¿Por haberme enamorado de Jonathan? –Alec estaba colérico e irritado, la sangre le hervía y sintió que la sangre rebosaría en cualquier momento -¿Ustedes no deben pedir perdón también por difamarlo?

-Alexander si no les pides perdón a tus padres, me veré obligada a no dejarte entrar a la Celebración Navideña de pasado mañana.

Alec quedó perplejo -¿Ellos le pidieron que me dijera esto?

-No, ellos solo me dijeron que yo no te deje entrar.

-Muchas gracias por la cena, estoy muy agradecido por qué me abrió las puertas –él salió del estudio, Magnus notó su semblante de enfado. Simon fue el primero en ponerse de pie –Muchas gracias Aline, Helen… si me disculpan debo irme.

-¿Todo está bien Alec?

-Debo irme –dijo él saliendo de la casa, Simon fue el primero en ir detrás de él. ¿Cómo pudo desear pasar esa navidad ahí? ¿Cómo pudo pensar en una oportunidad con su familia? Jocelyn fue amable y cálida con él.

-Alec –Simon le sostuvo del brazo.

-Escuchaste todo

-Lo lamento, oído de vampiro –contestó él preocupado –Lamento lo de tus padres, Isabelle no sabe sobre eso te lo puedo asegurar, si ella lo supiera ya…

-hubiera hecho un escándalo –Alec se limpió las lágrimas –sabes, solo quiero volver a casa.

-Pero apenas acabas de llegar

-Ya no hay espacio para mí aquí, ni mis padres… ni –Alec bajó la mirada –deseo estar con Jonathan y que él me abrace en estos momentos, sabría que decirme y hacerme sentir bien.

-Lo amas –dijo Simon –y él a ti…

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Isabelle -¿Estuviste llorando?

-Izzy, todo está bien… solo volveré a casa…

-Pero mañana es el desfile en el Lago Lyn y luego el baile…

-Izzy cuida a mamá y papá, me dio mucho gusto verte y sé que Simon cuida bien de ti

-¿Te pidieron que te vayas? ¿Eso te dijo la Cónsul?

-Izzy…

-¡No! –gritó Isabelle -¡Eso no se los perdonaré nunca! –ella se fue corriendo.

-Maldición –dijo Alec yendo tras de su hermana en compañía de Simon.

* * *

Isabelle abrió la puerta principal, de la casa del Inquisidor. No había nadie en la sala, ella subió a su habitación haciendo ruido. Sacó una maleta, Maryse entró asombrada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Izzy?

-¿Acaso debes ponerte una runa de visión? –ella metía ropa en la maleta –Me voy

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde te irás?

-¡Me voy con Alec, me iré con él!

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Maryse le sostuvo del brazo.

-Izzy espera –Alec entró a la habitación, viendo por primera vez a su mamá. Desde que se marchó, no se habían visto. –Madre…

-¿Qué estás haciendo Alec? –reclamó ella -¿Por qué te estás llevando a tú hermana?

-Yo no me la estoy…

-Yo decidí irme con él, porque tú estás pidiendo que se vaya. No te atreves a ver tú hijo –Isabelle seguía guardando sus cosas en la maleta.

-Izzy detente –le dijo Alec.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Alec vio a su padre, una reunión familiar. Bueno lo que ellos tanto no deseaban, ya estaba ocurriendo -¿Qué haces aquí Alec?

-Bueno realmente vine a pasar la Navidad con mi familia, fue el regalo que decidió darme Jonathan pero parece que mis padres no desean verme

-Alec –Isabelle miró a su hermano

-La realidad es que les he extrañado y quise venir a visitarlos, pero fue un error –él miró a su hermana –Isabelle, vas a tener tu ceremonia parabatai con Clary no puedes irte en estos momentos

-Pero…

-Yo siempre he preferido una vida tranquila, pero tú eres más como Jace y necesitas la acción todos los días. –él agarró su mano –Además tienes que cuidar a mamá y papá

-Alec…

-Puedes venir a visitarme, como haces siempre y…

-¿Esto es lo que quieren perder a otro hijo? –interrumpió Jace de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados –Ustedes pertenecieron al Círculo, hicieron cosas terribles cuando estuvieron ahí… solo porque Alec se enamoró de Jonathan van a desterrarlo.

-Jace, no entiendes esto…

-¿Qué no entendemos? ¿Qué se trata de Max? –dijo Isabelle soltando a su hermano y caminó hacia su padre –Yo sé por lo que estás pasando, porque pasé por lo mismo. Ver a Jonathan provocaba que yo recuerde una y otra vez lo ocurrido esa noche en casa de los Penhallow. Pero ya no es ese hombre, por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo. Él ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo.

-Isabelle, por favor…

-Madre, no puedo obligarte a que aceptes su relación con Jonathan. Porque Alec tenía razón, lo dijo una vez no es así. No se trata si sea Jonathan o Magnus, ustedes no aceptan el hecho que él es homosexual. –Alec estaba atónito –Pero si pudiste perdonar a mi padre su infidelidad y seguir con él.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Jace y Alec al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es algo muy diferente –contestó Maryse

-¿Se lo dijiste? –preguntó Robert enfadado.

-Es su hijo y ustedes van a dejar que el orgullo los aleje de él, ni siquiera les importa que es navidad o se han puesto a pensar que Max pensaría sobre esto –la voz de Isabelle ahora era quebrada.

-No metas a tú hermano en esto –dijo tajante Maryse

-No son los únicos que lo extrañan. Yo pienso en él todo el tiempo y estoy segura que Alec también…

-Izzy no los obligues –Alec sostuvo a su hermana de sus hombros –por favor, el amor y el sentimiento no se pueden presionar. Eso es algo que me dice siempre Jonathan. Estoy seguro que ellos me quieren, pero están dolidos y heridos… tal vez algún día se les olvide, pero no será hoy.

-Alec…

-Traje regalos para ustedes –él miró a ambos –están en casa de Magnus, por si quieren aceptarlos. Yo lamento los problemas que les he causado, pero lo que jamás voy a lamentar es haberme enamorado de él.

-¿Eso significa que te irás? –preguntó Izzy preocupada.

-Sí, mi Navidad… es con él… Jonathan es mi hogar –Alec la abrazó, quería a su hermana. Le agradaba ver que era igual de fuerte y maravillosa, siempre saliendo adelante. No estaría en su ceremonia parabatai. Pero la tenía en sus pensamientos. Sintió sus lágrimas en su camisa, ella no era de llorar, pero lo hacía en esos momentos –Feliz Navidad, Izzy.

Unos minutos después él la soltó, sus padres seguían de pie ahí. Alec caminó hacia Jace –Cuídala por favor.

-Creo que puede cuidarse sola –bufó Jace –te acompaño a casa de Magnus.

-Gracias –dijo él.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que ya quieres irte? –preguntó Magnus desanimado. Ellos estaban en su nueva Residencia.

-Si la Celebración se pone aburrida, puedes ir a visitarnos –contestó Alec.

-Lamento lo de tus padres, ellos siempre han sido duros… ya sabes, se sienten traicionados

-Lo sé, pero… ya vez que Jocelyn dice que yo salvé a Jonathan –él acarició su rostro –en realidad…

-Jonathan te salvó a ti, le dio un nuevo sentido a tu vida… lo sé

-Te amé Magnus… pero las palabras que me dijiste, yo no recuerdo lo que viví con él cuando éramos enemigos. Pero ha hecho méritos. –Alec apretó su mano con fuerza.

-La Navidad es época de amor y paz, los nefilims llaman a esto paz pero… no es así, tus padres te están tratando como si tú fueras quien asesinaste a…

-Magnus… el hombre con quién me acuesto lo hizo, tú y yo sabemos que ya no es más esa persona, pero para los demás nunca dejará de serlo.

-¿Le dirás la verdad a Jonathan?

-Siempre lo hago –contestó él, cruzando el portal.

* * *

Llegó a la terraza de lo que mejor podía conocer como hogar. Entró enseguida, ahí no había frío o nieve como en Idrys. El lugar era cálido. Se quitó su bufanda y colocó el regalo de Jocelyn en la mesa del comedor. Lo abrió y vio que era una manta con un dibujo a mano del paisaje de Idrys. Realmente era muy hermoso, junto a esto hacía una carta. Él la abrió con cuidado.

_"__Alec:_

_Clary me ha revelado que Jonathan está vivo, ustedes dos viven felices y él tiene una nueva oportunidad, ser feliz. Muchas gracias por salvarlo. Yo… me gustaría mucho decirte que tengo ganas de verlo, pero ni siquiera se me ocurre que decirle. Lo abandoné Alec, lo dejé con su padre y por mí se convirtió en quién es. La culpa se encuentra conmigo las veinticuatro horas, me siento bien, cuando lo imagino caminando en una playa junto a ti tomados de la mano. _

_Atentamente_

_Jocelyn Garroway"._

Alec guardó la carta en el sobre y lo dejó junto al regalo, después estaban los demás pero los vería junto con Jonathan. Lo que hizo a continuación, fue bañarse. Ahí era de tarde, pareciera que nunca se fue.

Al ocaso, fue a la clínica. Últimamente muchas mujeres se enfermaban y solo querían ser atendidas por Jonathan. A Alec eso no le agradaba para nada. Él entró viendo la larga fila. El doctor Sagur le miró.

-¿Ya volviste de tus vacaciones?

-¿Dónde está mi novio? –preguntó Alec serio, las demás le miraron. Ellas sabían de su relación. Preferían pensar que era solo una broma o un romance temporal.

-Atendiendo a una paciente, que tiene una encefalitis

Alec entró al consultorio sin tocar, Jonathan revisaba a una señora de mediana edad. Jonathan giró y se asombró -¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Puedo interrumpirte unos momentos?

-Si quieres esperar a que yo termine, podemos hablar después –contestó él.

-Está bien –dijo Alec y se sentó del sofá. Jonathan sonrío y continúo atendiendo a la señora. Alec le observaba, era diferente y lo amaba, más que a su propia vida. Tanto que no se imaginaba una vida sin él.

Cuando su paciente se fue, Jonathan cerró la puerta –Pensé que vendrías antes de año nuevo.

-Tú regalo de Navidad es que yo sea feliz

-Sí…

-Pero soy feliz a tu lado Jonathan –él se sentó junto a él en el sofá –es cierto pasaron cosas, tanto buenas, bizarras y malas, pero lo importante de eso fue… que me di cuenta que tú eres mi familia, mi hogar es dónde tu estés y… -Alec acarició su rostro –no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

-Alec… yo…

Alec mordió su labio –Antes de venir aquí hice una parada, se me ocurrió una loca idea y si no lo hago ahora no lo haré después, soy pésimo planeando, soy pésimo hablando

Jonathan empezó a reírse –Alec eres perfecto para mí

-Y tú para mí, recuerdas que te dije que te amaré hasta el final –Jonathan asintió con la cabeza, Alec sacó una caja pequeña. Jonathan vio que estaba completamente rojo –Te amo Jonathan y quiero… preguntarte si… -Alec bajó la mirada abriendo la caja -¿Deseas casarte conmigo?

-Oh, Alec –Jonathan tragó saliva y le sujetó su barbilla, sus miradas se encontraron –Es lo que más deseo en esta vida.

-¿De verdad?

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza y besó sus labios, Alec lo abrazó. Jonathan le brindaba su seguridad con su presencia, su amor en cada beso y caricia, su paciencia, sus locuras. El beso se fue transformando en un anhelo embriagador.

-Te amo –susurró Jonathan.

-Te amo –contestó Alec, jugando con su nariz.

Jonathan sonrojado sacó el anillo de la caja, era artesanal. Lo debió comprar en el mercado, pero el significado valía más. Jonathan se lo puso en su dedo.

-Siempre pensé que sería yo quien te lo propusiera primero.

-Oops… -dijo Alec guiñando un ojo.

-Debo seguir trabajando, espérame en la casa –Jonathan besó su nariz –tienes que contarme como estuvo Nueva York y bueno, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Está bien doctor Lightwood.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que ser Lightwood? –Jonathan enarcó una ceja.

Alec se puso de pie y pellizcó su nariz –Porque eres mi lobito –Alec mordió su oreja, Jonathan se erizó y lo miró a los ojos, volviendo a besarlo en los labios mientras se levantaba.

-No me provoques por favor, tengo que seguir atendiendo pacientes –dijo en voz baja

-Te espero en casa, amor –Alec besó sus labios abrazándolo. No se arrepentía, jamás lo haría. Esa era la primera navidad para Jonathan, comprendía las palabras y actitud de Jocelyn. También la de sus padres. Tal vez algún día le perdonarían, tal vez no. Pero ya no le importaría. Su nueva familia es el hombre que está a su lado, con el que quiere pasar todas las navidades que están por llegar sin duda alguna.


End file.
